Heiress of Uchiha
by 818carlos
Summary: In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi war world has found itself in new era of peace for the last decade many have moved on to embrace the new era of peace while others feel forced along in a changing world. Will Sarada Uchiha firstborn Uchiha of the new era be able to revive her people into the new future or will the past continue to curse the Uchiha's future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto.. needless to say...**

**Author's Introduction: Hello, this is my first literary work I've had the opportunity to contribute to others. I felt driven to write my own fanfiction with the end of Naruto and the epilogue presented of the next generation, so I thought that instead of letting all my ideas and imagination of what might happen sit in my head I would seize the opportunity to materialize them. As I have never shared any of my creative thoughts like this I ask for any and all criticism so that I may improve my writing to a level this community would deem acceptable and I hope eventually exceptional. I apologize for any of the mistakes I will likely make in this first entry but I am committed to developing and continuing this work.**

**Author's Note: Obviously heavily focused on the new generation and specifically Sarada. I will be using my own characterizations of characters such as Bolt since I disliked the naruto clonelike personality that they decided to give him. Other characters may be slightly modified as the series goes on. I plan to use my vision of the new Shinobi world and may conflict with the evidence presented in chapter 700. I have no preset inclination to any pairings or plans for them other than eventual SaradaxBolt. I have chosen M rating since I would wish to make this work have mature moments woven into the story, if I am failing to meet the requirement with the content of the work I am open to any suggestions to reconcile the difference in expectation.**

**Summary: In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi war world has found itself in new era of peace for the last decade many have moved on to embrace the new era of peace while others feel forced along in a changing world. Will Sarada Uchiha firstborn Uchiha of the new era be able to revive her people into the new future or will the past continue to curse the Uchiha's future?**

**Chapter 1: _It_**

**Uchiha Residence**

Sunlight leaks into a darken room finally reaching exhausted lump currently occupying the bed. Light brightly shines upon a dark blue blanket, bearing a rather large Uchiha crest, covering the disgruntled mass.

"Why did the sun have to rise today?" Sarada silently whispers to herself as she slowly wrestles herself free of her blanket with bed hair and sporting a unsatisfied frown as she reaches for the glasses on the drawer next to the bed.

She stares out the window at the source of her momentary bane shielding her eyes with one hand and putting on her glasses with the other as her eyes struggle to adjust to the difference in light.

Through the window several nearby blue tile roofed houses could be seen with the occasional greenery from trees tall enough to reach the three story houses. Behind them in the distance could be scene the most recognizable rock formation in the entire Konohagakure, the Hokage faces.

She gazed upon the faces of the previous Hokages from the First founding Hokage until she landed on the recently anointed Seventh Hokage. The Seventh had recently approved the construction and development of buildings on top of the rock formation and she could see the nearly finished new buildings. Immensely tall new "skyscraper" buildings made of steel and absolutely covered with glass like endlessly connecting windows. It was a rather strange design that caught the attention of all those living in the village in the shadow of such constructs.

This was all however of very little consequence to the young Uchiha who quickly turned her gaze back to her room. The room was a mix of western style decoration covering the traditionally constructed house her and her family live in. Much of the room would not be out of place in any other for a girl her age a dresser, a small closet, and a towering mountain of stuffed animals.

Sarada's mouth formed a small uneasy smile at the sight of her ever increasing pile of stuffed companions with slight embarrassment. It wasn't her fault her mother found it absolutely necessary to saturate her room with cute stuffed animals. Sarada much rather present herself as dignified and mature as her unfortunately young age would allow her to appear. She instead turned rose from her bed to stand before something that she felt was much more her own and stared at it with a neutral expression.

Behind glass display doors was a small collection of swords, kunai, shuriken, and scrolls that took up an entire wall in her room, much to her mother's dismay. Nothing was of any particular value to be for display but it was all scaled to a size she could (and has) make use of for practicing what little was within the reach of her current abilities. It was a collection of weaponry meant for training young Uchiha for war that her father found fit to give her.

Actively thinking of the connection to her father made Sarada lower her head and clench her fists "father" Sarada practically squeaked softly from her stiffened lips.

The momentary solace she allowed herself in the mundane waking routine she conducts habitually was over. Her head rose again carrying a grimmer expression emphasizing the weight of despair within her with eyes appearing disconnected from the world around her.

After a few hesitant moments she gathered her resolve and opened her dresser to change out of her pink and Uchiha crest cladded pajamas. We will leave the young Uchiha for a respectful moment as she showers and changes into her clothing.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

"I have 50 new mission reports that need to be reviewed and approved" Shizune meticulously roared.

"Representatives from the Sunagakure are awaiting an audience immediately!" Moegi exclaimed.

"There has been a report of a group of A to S class rogue ninjas operating in the outskirts of the Land of Fire's capital" Udon stated flatly without a hint of emotion.

Shizune and Meogi turn toward Udon with a unified "WHAT?!"

Within the spiraling chaos that is the Hokage's office, buried behind several stacks of documents pending attention, and on the verge of raising his voice against his more reserved personality sat Shikamaru.

"This is going to be a drag" sighed Shikamaru before turning toward the people in the room to issue orders.

"Prioritize what absolutely requires my attention Shizune and pick the top 15" Shikamaru dictated turning toward Meogi.

"Tell them to wait another half hour and apologize for the delay" Shikamaru then paused before addressing Udon. "I want this information forwarded to high ranking Anbu and order a squad be sent out to investigate"

Lastly Shikamaru turned to the most agitated person in that room and gazed upon his hobbit sized body musing at the contrast between it and his expression. "Uhm... Shikadai I-"

"Enough I get it I'll go out and play in the park or something" Shikadai blurted out cutting his father off. There was no need to be upset about his fathers unreliable promise to play with him today the young Nara thought. "Just don't try to drag me into the conversation in your defense when Mom scowls you for not spending time with me today"

"...Right... well have fun" Shikamaru stated hesitantly while picturing what manner of torture his wife would have in store for him upon his arrival home.

The young Nara merely shrugged placing his hands behind his with a bored expression as he walked out of the Hokage office.

Shikamaru merely sighed and shuffled more papers. "Whats the point of becoming Hokage if you pass off all your responsibilities to your advisor..." Shikamaru growned silently. "I'm probably not gonna get any from Temari for at least a month... _dammit Naruto owes me big time for this..." _Shikamaru thinks to himself.

Shikamaru turns a silent gaze out the window seemingly deep in thought. "Come back alright Naruto? This is your horrible life decision to do all this not mine. I just said I would help you since you'd be lost without someone advising you now and then" he thought aloud.

* * *

**Uchiha Residence**

After placing on her undergarments, further drying her hair with a towel, and putting on today's outfit not that she particularly cared for such accessories.

She now faced the mirror wearing her pink skort, yellow button up shirt, ninja sandals, knee high socks, red sweater, and a red ribbon her mother insisted she tie on her head that only served to make her already tiny stature seem almost humiliatingly childish.

"Well not much I can do about that" Sarada growned

She walked down several flights of stairs to first floor were she silently hoped her mother would be making her breakfast.

Much to her dissatisfaction she was not and only a mere letter stood out on the table.

"Sorry sweetie, I was called in early again today please reheat yesterdays leftovers" the letter read.

"That woman... what leftovers I ate those the day before yesterday! I'm starting to think mom is really losing track of what day it is..." Sarada vocalized sadly. Its not that she disliked her mother or would ever dare to question the necessity that she be at the Konoha Hospital, but sometimes she would at least like to see her more than every third day.

"Hnnn... I guess I have to make breakfast today as well..." As she quickly gathered the necessary ingredients from the pantry to assemble her omelette.

Sarada quickly utilized all the kitchen equipment with the skill of anyone greatly accustomed to wielding such cooking tools. She confidently summoned a small smile as she flipped the omelette.

However... the reality of the matter was quite different.

Sarada now stood before a plate with a mix of disbelief, disgust, horror on her face as she stared at a charred omelette that seems to be radiating an aura of death.

"H-how come it always ends up like this!" Sarada scowled slightly tearing in shock. It was beyond her how she could fail to execute such a simple meal. Despite all her dexterity, precision, and overall ability it was as if she was somehow cursed with a touch that would turn any ingredients into a product that would surely kill if consumed.

She stood utterly defeated sulking over her failure in the kitchen for a moment until a much deeper sadness struck her.

Another day she woke alone and hungry in this huge cold house that was suppose to be a warm and inviting home.

Another day she would have to wake up cold and alone.. She tightened her fists suppressing her shameful desire to cry that filled her tiny five-year-old body. "I'm above this, I'm an Uchiha! I must be strong!" she yelled in her head when suddenly a blurry image of her father drifted into her mind that shocked her a little.

After calming down ashamed that she would even dare entertain the notion of crying she frowned slightly to the side while thinking of her father.

It had perhaps been 2 years since she last saw her father and it was difficult to find a coherent memory that was longer than short incidents like playing, or training.

* * *

**Konoha Flea Market**

It had been nearly 2 years since she last scene her father, and 2 years since she first noticed _it_.

Yes _it._ That thing that made even simple chores like completing a simple shopping she would love to do for her mother utterly unbearable.

_It_ always follows her wherever she goes especially in public.

"Whys that Uchiha brat here again?" A elderly man groaned as he walked by in a group of other elderly men.

"Of course, I need to eat don't I?" Sarada thought as she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Doesn't she have the decency to have enough shame not to come here in broad daylight?" Another woman nagged to her husband.

"How would I be able to buy anything otherwise?! You dumb hag.." Sarada exclaimed in her head.

Several other civilians audibly voiced their gripes as she passed by attempting not to look anyone in the eye. "There would be no point to it" she thought to herself. "I would just see it again..."

If she tried to stare them in the eye to say anything she would see _it._

They always had _it._ In fact it was hard to think of a single time that anyone other than her own mother didn't show _it_ to her.

That look in their eyes. That cold expression and eyes that screamed to her she was an unnecessary annoyance, some kind of trash or wretch. _It_ always annoyed Sarada and filled her with a sense of unrelenting frustration.

Her train of thought was suddenly shattered when she heard "I told you not to come back here your fucking Uchiha bitch" a male voice yelled shortly before a orange made its way to the back of her head with enough force to knock her to the ground.

Sarada quickly got up rubbing the back of her head for a few short moments and stopping sooner than she would like to not show how much it hurt. "Don't these stupid bakas know that throwing stuff like that could seriously injure her! She was five! She wasn't some big adult that could take such throws lightly." she yelled in her head as she observed he hand tremble slightly. She exploded with rage and shame at her hand for being so weak, for _her _being so weak.

Her attention returned to the crowd when she heard a few quick chuckles and snorts from the people walking by at the fact she had been hit. She furrowed her brow and frowned turning toward the source of the noises.

There was a large group of adults huddled to the side of the center of the road where people walked faster. They all stared at her with _it_ and it was utterly impossible for her to distinguish who had laughed. Not that she felt they were even trying to hide it.

"Hmph" Sarada huffed furiously as she turned to focus back on completing her shopping list.

* * *

Finally she had arrived to a vendor selling the specific type of apples her mother wanted. "They must have some rare qualities for my mom to ask for them" Sarada spoke to herself. "I'll have six apples" She told the vendor who previously had been half asleep.

The vendor turned to look at Sarada. She could tell he was less than pleased with who he saw.

"That will be 50,000 ryo" The vendor stated in contempt.

"But that's over 10x what they are worth!" Sarada yelled at him.

"Its 50,000 ryo if you want them pay up if you can't then leave" He stated grumpily.

"You have these labeled 500 ryo each it should be 3,000 ryo not 50,000!" Sarada countered with a small hint of pride in herself for being able to do the math.

"Yeh, Maybe so.. but... Who else is going to sell you anything Uchiha brat?" He scoffed nonchalantly.

"But that isn't fair!" Sarada cried back.

"Look I told you the fucking price now either fucking pay up or fuck off you Uchiha bitch you're starting to piss me off!" He yelled and slammed the table holding the merchandise.

Sarada was unnerved by the sudden aggression tensing up. She however wasn't going to back down from completing her shopping list. She tightened her fist and yelled back to the vendor "Just sell me the apples at the right price please! Its not-"

A red blur passed right by her face producing a loud thud when it hit the ground next to her. She turned to confirm it was the apple she wanted to buy. "I-I dodged it... th-that was aimed at my face... Apples are really hard. I might not be able to get up after being hit like that.." She thought to herself as she realized how dangerous being hit point blank range by that would have been for her.

"There's an apple.. now fuck off.." The vendor turned around expecting her to take the hint and leave.

There were a thousand reasons to turn back and go home for Sarada, but she wouldn't allow it. More than the very real threats of injury and insults _it_ always gave her, what she hated more was being weak or tarnishing her pride in her ability.

Sarada tightened both her fists and held them to her sides in a stiffen stance "I SAID SIX APPLES!" she proclaimed loudly.

The vendor turned and for a slight moment it wasn't _it_ in his eyes, but genuine and real shock at what he just heard as he turned to face her.

"Wha.." He let out in a brief audible confusion. But _it_ quickly and surely came back to him and he appeared more furious than anyone Sarada saw that day. "Alright! I'll give you your six apples!" he roared angerly.

* * *

**Konoha Park Playground**

A small wooden bucket stood under a water fountain as a diligent girl carefully cleaned each and every apple observing in mild surprised how they appeared fully intact and no sign that they had been used as a projectile.

The girl took out her handkerchief and meticulously dried each apple before placing them in her basket.

"Heh... That's a 50,000 ryo saving. I must be a fantastic haggler!" The young girl mused in a preppy voice with a full smile.

**S**hikadai was bored of playing in the park and agitated his inept father failed to complete another promise to play with him. Not that playing with him would be any less of a drag, but a promise is a promise!

The brooding young Nara walked aimlessly until he stopped upon a unusual sight.

"Wha..." He let out against his desire to not get involved, but luckily the person didn't seem aware he was there.

"Hehehe Hmph... I finished the shopping list and it wasn't even that tough today!" The young girl whispered to herself feeling tired.

"I-I did it! Just like father would have wanted me to! As a brave and proud Uchiha!" A tear streamed down from her right eye.

"I accomplished my objectives flawlessly and" "hick" the girl paused.

"And there is absolutely no way a Uchiha such as myself should be anything but proud right now!" "ew" The young Uchiha continued finding it harder and harder to breath and hold down these sounds she didn't even know she could make.

"I am a p-p... p... prouduh!" the girl squealed out barely holding on using all the will she could muster.

"U-U...U!..ew.." the girl continued as Shikadai moved closer with just the tiniest of curiosities. "EWUUU!-"

Finally near enough to see clear features the normally reserved Shikadai was taken aback by the sight a girl hugging her legs bawling quietly alone in the park besides a basket with some apples and a water fountain. At first he was about to ask if the dumb girl is just lost but right before he was about to say a word he notices something he should have before leaving _him _feeling stupid.

Before him sat a girl balled up, crying by herself alone in the park, with... two massive red bumps on her forehead.

He could do nothing but watch silently as the girl carried on by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (authors note): Terribly sorry about the wait! I was caught up between finals and some real life issues that I had to deal with. I had no intention to make the wait this long for a new chapter and would like to apologize. I will try to be more expedient with my updates.**

**Other then that I would like to thank the favs and follows I can't tell you how much it goes to motivate me to continue my work. I would also greatly appreciate some reviews that could help point out the areas I could improve upon. This is a world building story with strong emphasis on characters so feel free to make any suggestions or ideas you would like the plot to go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 _Boys_**

After a few moments he resolved to say something. "It's a drag, but leaving it like this would be a even bigger drag..." he thought to himself.

"Hey" Sarada heard quickly eyes widening in shock and no small amount of fear of being caught off guard _crying no less_.

The girl launched to her feet staring directly at him her eyes made large and almost gave off a feral aura, which frightened Shikadai a little.

Sarada's mind was running at a thousand miles a second trying to put her surroundings together and make sense of it when it hit her. "This bastard saw me... he saw me crying.." She said in her head while staring down retaining her shocked expression.

"Uhm.." Shikadai let out. "Erh so-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT! Wh-wh-wh-what do you want!" Sarada yelled down cutting him off. Her heart was pounding furiously with shame, fear, anger, and confusion. She fought with all her might to remain facing him she wavered and stared down trembling.

"I was just walking by and sort of-" Shikadai stopped.

"Hmph" Sarada scuffed cutting him off again and tilting her head down perhaps running a few scenarios in her head. After a short moment of thought the young Uchiha, while her hair covered all but her mouth from the perspective of the young Nara, formed a smirk. "So you thought it be fun to take a pass at me while I wasn't looking?" The Uchiha then suddenly raised her head to face Shikadai.

Shikadai never thought himself a coward, he has held a reasonable level of caution around his mother, but could never recollect feeling terror himself. Until that moment. Before him now stood a pair of twin scarlet eyes that seemed to pierce through and paralyze him. A cold chill crept over the young Nara and he found himself form a cold sweat across his brow despite his best efforts.

"Well?" Sarada taunted the boy once more completely oblivious to a fact that escaped her in her frantic aggression toward the Nara.

"C'mon... move... what is this?!..." the Nara all but roared inside his head as he vehemently fought to regain his mobility.

"Heh..."the Uchiha sneered. "They're all the same, ever last one of them. Why?... Why does everyone either scorn, or reel away from me like I'm some kind of disease?!" a dark manifestation spout out from within her further fueling her own frustration.

"If I could only move... This isn't fear... no... Its as if my entire head is set in a daze... genjutsu? No way... she is the same age as me not even I know how to do that!" Shikadai resolved in his head. "Just who is this dumb girl?".

"Why..." the Uchiha agonized over. "I didn't do anything to them..." She scowled in the direction of the boy. "hnnn..." the girl let out, she was done with this. She was beyond tired of every last villager just as they were done with her for reasons beyond her comprehension.

"..." The Nara glanced deciding there was nothing left to do but wait.

"If you were this scared of me you shouldn't have tried whatever you were planning... Either way I'm done with this" With that Sarada turned away form the boy, hearing a small thud as the boy apparently dropped to his knees.

"ha...ha... ha..." Shikidai panted shallowly on the ground. After his release it was if all the energy was drained from him.

"keh.." muttered the Uchiha as she marched forward leaving the boy to do as he desired on the ground as it no longer interested her.

* * *

**Besides the playground on route to the Uchiha district**

Something began dawn on the young Heiress as he vision began to slowly blur to a unperceivable blot of dark and bright colors. This of course was not something that she was not accustomed to, but what began grasping for her attention became awfully clear.

"Were are my glasses?!" the Uchiha yelped as she patted her face and began to search her person for the presence of her eye pieces. "How could I even get here without them?" Sarada wrestled to understand as to her horror her glasses were nowhere to be found.

"That was awesome Daichi I wouldn't expect anything less from the biggest kid in class" a scrawny boy touted at his much larger companion.

"No sweat, that will teach that pansy not to fork over his lunch money to one of my guys" the boy with excessively large reserves of fat added.

"kekekekeke... you think the dweep is still crying?" the third thin but tall boy mused.

"Doesn't really matter... we hit jackpot he had his birthday money, so we are gonna be able to buy any game we want now" Daichi stated with no shortage of pride.

"Ugh... not these low live punks... these weak fucks are always picking on non-ninja kids as if they were tough stuff..." Sarada sighed as she put off the much larger problem of not having her glasses a side for a moment.

The sickly skinny boy leaned forward to grab Daichi and pull him down to his height and began to whisper "Yo! Check it out its the little witch my brother told me about".

Daichi frowned as he raised his head to look in the direction his little minion pointed him. It was a rare occasion when the munchkin had anything productive to add so he didn't bother to take it too seriously. However, just as his follow said, there before him was pint size girl with a look of mild irritation.

"Lets... get out of here... my mom always yells at me to stay away when she walks by I don't want to get in trouble again" Yugo spoke from his relatively towering position over the smallest of the group.

"Like hell you fraidy cats" sneered to the side sending a glare to, in his opinion, cowardly minions. "I'll show you how you deal with these types!".

"Whoa~! Your like some hero Daichi" the smallest of the three stared up in admiration.

"That's more like it! Now follow me and if you pull back I'll punch both of you" He ordered to his companions. "0h~My mommy said it was scary so bad~I can't do anything without my mommy to hold my hand~!" he taunted quietly as they approached the young girl.

"Hey!" Daichi yelled to turn the girls attention.

"Hmph... what do you want fastso" Sarada answered back quickly enough.

"Why you!" The heavy set boy fumed as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, sorry I hit a sore spot?" the young Uchiha smiled back.

"Why you bitch!" Daichi roared as he landed a hand on her pushing her backwards into the ground.

"ooph..." Sarada let out as she fell to the ground taken completely off guard by her lack of vision.

"huh?..." The puzzled boy reacted. "I've never been able to land a single hand on the demon girl since I can remember... how did..." Daichi thought to himself before coming to a realization when staring at her face. "She doesn't have her glasses... OH BOY! I finally can get this bitch back for all the times she ignored me!" The boy finalized in his head.

"Yugo...! Tetsu...! Get behind her so she can't run!" He ordered firmly.

Quickly the boys moved to surround the girl.

"Crud... I can't see.. this could be bad..." Sarada thought to herself.

"This is your last chance to apologize!" the ringleader roared.

"For what?! The hell I do to you?" The Uchiha spout back to the heavy set boy.

"Don't pretend you haven't done anything everyone knows you go walk around cursing the village! My uncle said so!" Daichi stated firmly.

"Drop the crap you cretin! Your just a thug and I don't care what they say I've done nothing bad!" Sarada countered.

"Yeh right! Who would believe a devil child like you! Time to teach you a lesson!" Daichi shouted with resolution.

Surely enough the three boys begin kick and punch the Uchiha from all sides.

Daichi grabbed the young girls hair then rammed a knee into her stomach before tossing her to the ground.

"Urgh..." Sarada moaned from her clenched teeth. "Damn bastards ganging up on a blind girl" the voice within her scowled.

Tetsu straddled the poor girl then shouted "Take this you witch!"

Sarada felt the boy strike her in the back head as her pupils turned white and a noise buzzed in her head for the seconds after the blow.

"Hehehe.. good one get her again!" Yugo cheered.

"You are both so weak... I always have to show you what to do.." Daichi stated almost disappointedly.

As soon as he finished the Uchiha felt the boy strike a kick at her chin. The force lifted from the ground even throwing aside the scrawny boy straddled at her back. She continued in the air landing 5 feet from where she was laying before.

"You shits..." Sarada mumbled between her gritted teeth when she suddenly felt an immense weight on her chest.

"The fuck you say!" Daichi roared as he took a seat on top of the small girl.

"I said... get off me you damn idiots.." Sarada repeated with no shortage of rage in her tone.

Daichi grabbed the Uchiha's hair and pulled up her head as high as he could. "I've had enough with that attitude you demonic bitch" he yelled to her.

"Hey..." a fourth boy moaned to the two.

"hmm?" Daichi turned to stare at the direction of the voice only to notice the fourth boy standing before him.

"Your blocking the road... move it..." boy spoke deadpanned.

"What?! What makes you think I give a shit about-"A sudden sharp pain cut into his sentence forcing him stop. He began to feel nauseous and find it increasingly difficult to breath.

"Your too slow you beached whale..." the boy stated firmly. With the talking over he kicked Daichi sending him flying into the fence on the side of the road.

"Daichi!" Yugo yelled toward his discarded friend. "You fucker what are-"

"Yugo!" Tetsu said with a clearly warning tone. "Thats..."

"huh?" Yugo turned toward Tetsu and then back to the intruder. "eugh!" Yugo Yelped and staggered back.

"Are we quite done here you common dullards...?" The boy spoke with a questioning voice.

"Ye-Yeh... sorry about being in the way!" Tetsu quickly replied.

"Good..." The boy stated as he merely stepped over Sarada ignoring the fact she was there.

"Lets go..." The boy ordered with a glance to his back.

"Right..." A man answered and began to walk through the group.

Even Tetsu, who was never a boy of strong showings of bravery and knowing of the feeling of fear, found himself in overwhelming fear as the Anbu masked man approached the group and walked through them.

"You children should really get to your homes... its... getting late..." The man mused as he turned to face Tetsu.

"R-right!" Tetsu and Yugo yelled in unison as they recovered their leader and fled the scene.

With that the band of thugs were gone Sarada thought to herself. "but... who is this boy?" She questioned as she slowly rose from the ground. They boy and man did not bother to wait for her to rise as they quickly began to walk off clearly uninterested.

Sarada wiped some of the dirt off her faces struggling slightly to regain her balance after suffering yet another head injury today. "At least I can get home now..." the girl said to herself.

"... Just who was that boy?... Hmph! I'll figure it out after I get home and another pair of glasses" Sarada proclaimed with resolution to herself. She had a long walk to get back home ahead of her and couldn't be bothered to be wondering about mystery boys.

Sarada slowly limped her way home with the ever so slightest of smiles on her face. "I'll teach that boy to ignore an Uchiha!" she muttered in the direction the boy headed towards.

* * *

**A/N Humble apologize if this chapter does not seem as interesting as the previous, I have something planned out for the next chapter but this was something I had planned to be written out as part of the story. Again please fav, follow, and review I welcome any sort of criticism and ideas of how to improve upon this work!**

**And thank you for reading I'll have the next chapter uploaded soon so look forward to it!**


End file.
